


Everything You Do (Is Magic).

by anonymustotalus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymustotalus/pseuds/anonymustotalus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a wizard and Harry is convinced that witches do exist. He's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Do (Is Magic).

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, it is not finished. It will have a part two but I don't know when I will be able to continue writing it so I decided to upload the first part. Let me know what you think :)x

Everything you do (is magic).

It wasn't supposed to happen. No, it simply couldn't happen. He wasn't like any other human neither any other wizard. Oh wait, I think a forgot to mention that, Niall was a wizard, yes, a wizard. Let me explain it to you. He belonged to a family of witches, usually the only ones with powers were the females, it could only be inherited from mother to daughters. But Niall was an exception, he was a male witch, what you call a wizard. His family was one of the last families of witches in the world. You see, a long time ago there were a lot of witches who lived peacefully with the rest of humans on Earth without them being discovered, but around 14th century, humans discovered them and started what we call nowadays the 'Witch-hunt'. Most of them died. Others simply ran away and started a new life somewhere else. This was the case of Niall's family, the Gallaghers. Joan Marie Gallagher had to ran away from Ireland to England. She had spent all her life hiding that she was a witch, she barely practiced any kind of magic. She was in love with a human, Austin Johnson, and she knew that he discovering she was a witch was a great risk, and that if he discovered her he would leave her, so she pretended to be a normal human, but she wasn't. When she found out she was pregnant, she decided she had to tell her lover, and so she did, but it was a great mistake. In that time a lot of witches had already being killed, people feared them, so when he told his lover she was a witch he told everyone, and they tried to kill her. Fortunately, she got to runaway, she came to England. She installed herself on a very high mountain where nobody could find her. It was nine months later when she gave birth her daughter, alone. She lost a lot of blood but she still survived. Three days later, she went to find some food when she heard some voices she recognized. The voices were from Austin Johnson and some other people. She ran as fast as he could to where her daughter was, to put her in a safe place, but she hadn't got enough time. By the time she had arrived to where her daughter was, Austin and three other people were already there. They killed Joan Marie and took her daughter to an orphanage. 

Well, this is the story of Niall's family, but let me tell you more about Niall. When Niall's mother got pregnant she was just eighteen, she was a great witch. She had a sister, Elia, who was two years older than her. Their parents had died when they were younger.  
The day Niall's mother gave birth was the day of her death. Her sister helped assisting in the labor, but no one could do anything. As soon as she gave birth, she died. Elia had to take care of the little baby, she named him Niall because she knew her sister wanted to named him like that.  
Years passed, and on Niall's 5th birthday, Elia realized Niall wasn't a normal kid. He had powers, like her. He was special. He was rare. He was a wizard.  
Elia taught him everything he needed to know about magic and their family, and soon Niall was a great wizard, just like his mother was. 

It's at the age of seventeen when this story begins.   
Niall went to high school, he had friends, very good ones, but none of them knew about him being a wizard. No one could know.   
But then, one day, this boy transferred schools, and everything went downhill. All Niall could see from this day on were green eyes and chocolate curls. And it was ridiculous because they hadn't even talked.   
"Nialler" Louis called "Niall stop staring at him, it's rude, and weird" Louis was one of his best friends.  
They were sitting in the high school cafeteria and, as always, Niall was staring at this boy, who was always on a corner, alone on an empty table.  
"Shut up, I wasn't staring" Niall protested. "It seems like he has no friends, he's always alone"  
They all knew who Niall was talking about, in the week the new boy had been there the only thing Niall had talked about was him.  
"Why don't you go and introduce yourself to him?" Liam, his other friend suggested.   
"What? Me? Never" Niall stated.  
"It's starting to irritate me" Louis said, "It's clear you like him, we all can see that, I bet even he can, as you just can't stop staring at him. So, why don't you get your shit together and go talk to him?"  
"I don't want to, okay?" Niall started feeling the blush creeping on his cheeks.  
"Oh, for gods sake Horan, man up and tell him something, just introduce yourself" Louis said again.  
"But-" Niall tried.  
"Horan, go" He ordered.  
"Okay, okay" Niall finally gave up, getting up from his sit and waking towards the boy.  
There was actually a reason why Niall didn't want to talk to the boy. He would get nervous, and when he got nervous he did weird things. Well, not actually him, his magic did weird things.  
He was finally there, sitting in front of the boy, and he didn't know what to say.  
"Hi" He said waving awkwardly his hand.  
The green-eyed boy look up to him, confused.  
"Hi" he simply answered.  
"M-my name is Niall" He stuttered. There was a silence and Niall started to feel awkward because Harry was looking at him with a confused look "Oh god, I sound like I'm in kindergarden and I'm trying to make a new friend" Niall almost whispered embarrassed. Harry chuckled.  
"I'm Harry" the boy said. Harry. Niall repeated the name on his mind once and once again, it was so beautiful and it fitted him perfectly.  
"You must think I'm weird, or an idiot or something" Niall said looking down awkwardly.  
"No, I don't" Harry stated "I have seen you around a couple of times, you seem nice" Harry smiled, and Niall melt, because honestly, his smile was perfect.   
And that's the moment Niall lost it. His heart was racing so fast, because of Harry's smile, and he had notice Niall before, and then two of the windows in the cafeteria cracked.   
Everyone in the cafeteria screamed, not knowing what had happened. Harry was between shocked and confused, and Niall could see it in his eyes. Niall cursed himself.  
"I'm sorry" Niall said, tears attempting to fall from his eyes.  
"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything" Harry tried to comfort him.  
Everyone got up from his seats trying to get out of there as the teacher asked them to calm down.  
"I'm sorry" Niall said again and disappeared trough the crowd of people. But he couldn't see Harry trying to go after him, and he couldn't hear Harry calling him out.

***

"I hate this" Niall stated as he entered his and his aunt's house.  
"Hi sunshine, I'm happy to see you too" His aunt, Elia, answered sarcastically.  
"I'm not in the mood today Elia" Niall said. He called her by his name because she thought that aunt made her look older than she was.  
"What happened sweetheart?" Elia asked, sitting down next to Niall on the big sofa with a cup of tea for each one of them.  
"I hate my life, that happened" Niall stated and took cup of tea.  
"Don't say that"  
"But it's true, I hate this stupid powers, I didn't asked to be a wizard!" Niall said getting angrier, and just like that his cup of tea cracked just like the windows dis earlier that day. "I'm sorry"  
"Honey, what happened?" Elia asked concerned. Niall took a deep breath.  
"I was in the cafeteria, and I saw this boy-"  
"A boy? How is he? Is he cute? Do you like him?" Elia asked too excited.  
"Wait, let me finish, okay?" Niall asked, his aunt simply nodded "So, I saw him and we started talking, I got nervous, and the windows broke"  
"Niall, you just need to control your powers, don't worry honey, you're only seventeen"  
"I know, I'm sorry I acted like that" Niall said and his aunt kissed his temple.  
"So, about the boy…" Elia said cheekily.  
"I don't want to talk about it" Niall said hiding his face on a cushion.  
"C'mon, Niall" His aunt insisted. Niall groaned.  
"Okay, his name is Harry-"  
"Harry, I like it" Elia interrupted.  
"Would you let me talk without interrupted me just for once?"  
"Okay, sorry sweetie"  
"As I said, his name his Harry, he got transferred a week ago. He's tall, curly hair, his eyes are so green you could get lost in them, and his smile, god, it is perfect, in fact his smile was the reason I broke the windows. And he has a deep voice that gives me shivers, and-" Niall continued rambling.  
"Honey," Niall stopped and looked at Elia "you're in love with him" She stated.  
"What? I-I don't even know him properly" Niall asked confused.  
"Niall, baby, witches don't fall in love like other humans do, our feelings are more intense and clear since the beginning. It's like love at first sight, the rest of humans can't fall in love at first sight, but we can. But don't get me wrong, we don't only love them because of their looks, we can feel the vibration of the people we love, it's like, without knowing him, you already know him"  
Niall was surprised. He didn't expected that, how could he love Harry, it was crazy?  
"How many times can we fall in love?" Niall asked. Elia took a deep breath.  
"One" She stated.  
"So, are you telling me, he is the love of my life?"   
"Yes"  
"But it's crazy, I'm just seventeen" Niall was more and more confused each time.  
"You're mother was seventeen too when she fell in love with your father"  
"And look how it all ended up" Niall hated his father, for leaving him and his mother, and he blamed his father of her death, even though he always thought it was his fault and not his father's that she died.  
"Niall, when love comes you cannot hide from it"  
"But he is a human, and he can't know I'm a wizard" Niall groaned.  
"It's too soon to be thinking about that, why don't you just let things flow?"

***

Calm down, everything will be okay, just talk to him normally, don't get nervous. Niall repeated to himself several times like a mantra. He walked up to Harry. He was just a few steps away, standing in the crowded hallway alone, as always.  
"Harry" Niall called a bit unsure. The taller boy turned around, and Niall's heart skipped a bit, because that freaking gorgeous eyes.  
"Niall" Harry answered smiling warmly. He did remember his name. Calm down Horan, you can't mess this up.   
"Hi" Niall said awkwardly.  
"Yesterday you ran away and-"  
"Yeah, I'm sorry" Niall interrupt him.  
"Why do you keep saying that? Don't be sorry, what happened yesterday was really weird but it wasn't your fault"  
"Yeah, I guess…"  
"Why don't we eat together today?" Harry asked and Niall felt like his heart was coming out of his ribcage. "I mean, if you want to" Harry added suddenly finding his shoes very interesting.  
Niall's heart melted. This boy was too cute.  
"Yeah, of course I want to" He said smiling, and Harry smiled too.

***

"So you are going to eat with the new boy" Louis commented trough one if his classes together.  
"Yes" Niall simply answered. He didn't want to talk about it because if he did he would get nervous and something bad will happen.  
"Do you think he likes you?" Louis asked.  
"I don't know Lou-"  
"Of course he likes him" Liam interrupted joining in the conversation, "if not he wouldn't have invite him to eat with him"  
"He's only being friendly" Niall tried to excuse.  
"I've heard he doesn't talk much, Andy had told me she tried to talk to him once but he didn't say a thing, but he talks to you Niall, it has to mean something" Liam explained.  
"Maybe he is a serial killer, and he's trying to seduce you so he can kill you" Louis suggested.  
"What the he-" Niall started.  
"Guys, have you finish?" The teacher interrupted.  
"Yeah, sorry Mrs. Ferguson" Niall apologized.

***

When the class ended Niall picked up his things faster than ever only wanting to go to the cafeteria. But his teacher had other plans.  
"Niall could you stay for a moment? It would be only a few minutes" she said.  
"Sure" Niall answered, but inside he was screaming 'NO!'.

What was supposed to be 'only a few minutes' ended up being exactly thirteen minutes and twenty two seconds. Niall ran trough the hallways to the cafeteria, hoping Harry would be there so he could explained what happened. Maybe he was angry at him for leaving him there alone.   
Finally he arrived at the cafeteria and in a corner he notices the curly haired boy looking down at his plate, eating lazily. Niall walk closer to him.  
"Harry," Niall said and the boy looked up, and Niall could swear he saw how the boy's face lit up, but maybe he was just seeing things. "I'm really sorry, Mrs. Ferguson stopped me to talk about some stupid thing and she wouldn't let me go and-"  
"It's okay don't worry, I thought you wouldn't come because you thought I was weird" Harry admitted with a shy smile, looking down at his food.  
Niall sat down in front of him.  
"I would never think that. Trust me, if someone in here is weird, that's me" Niall laughed.  
"I don't think you're weird"  
"Not yet…" Niall whispered.

***

"Honey, how did it go?" Elia asked as soon as he heard Niall entered the house.  
"You mean school or Harry?"  
"Harry, obviously" She laughed.  
"It went great" Niall admitted entering in the kitchen, where his aunt was.  
"Really? Tell me everything" she said as she made the salt fly from the other side of the room to his hand.  
"We had lunch together, and I didn't broke any windows this time" Niall said proudly "He is very shy, you know? He doesn't talk to anyone except me, it's weird"  
"Do you think he likes you?" Elia asked.  
"I don't know…"  
"I can give you a love filter if he doesn't, you know?" She suggested.  
"No!" Niall protested "Absolutely no. I don't want to use any magic. If he's going to fall in love with me I want he really falls in love with me, no because some love filter, okay?"  
"Okay, okay, I was just suggesting, honey"  
"Louis is coming later if it is okay" Niall said after a moment of silence.  
"Yeah, of course, you know I love when you're friends come around"  
"Yeah, but I don't want you to scare him away with you're creepy looks, okay?"   
Elia simply rolled her eyes.

***

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Niall suggested.  
"Sure, I'll go make some pop-corn" Louis answered walking to the kitchen.  
Niall stayed in the living-room deciding which movie they will see, and once he decided it he started looking for the remote. Niall looked everywhere, under the cushions, under the little table, behind the TV screen… It was nowhere to be found, so he looked around to assure Louis was still in the kitchen. And with a snap of his fingers the remote appeared in his hand.   
A loud crash made Niall look to the door, where Louis was standing, the bowl of pop-corn splattered on the floor, his voice wide open and his eyes not believing what he had just saw.  
"How did you did that?" Louis dared to ask.  
"Louis I can explained it" Niall said tears in his eyes.  
"You better do" Louis said again, this time moving closer to Niall "What was that?"  
"Lou, you're my best friend, I don't want you to run away once I explained it all to you"  
"Start explaining and then we'll see"

***

"So are you telling me you are a wizard? Like you have powers and everything?" Was the first thing Louis said after Niall finished explaining everything.  
"Yes" He admitted "So, you're not running away?"  
"Course not, do you have any idea of how cool it is that you're best friend is a wizard?" Louis said and Niall laughed relieved. "Are you like a superhero or something? You're mission is to save the world?"  
"No! Louis, you need to stop watching those fiction movies" Niall chuckled.  
"And your aunt…"  
"Yeah, she is a witch"  
"Wow, it's crazy…"  
"I know"  
"Does anyone else know?"  
"Nope"  
"So I'm special now" Louis said proudly.  
"Yeah, kind of" Niall laughed again.  
"Are you going to tell the others?"  
"No" Niall answered immediately "At least not yet"

***

It had been almost three weeks since Louis had discovered Niall was a wizard and the boy seemed to be perfectly fine with it. Now every time he was around in Niall's house, Elia would explain him something about magic or transform herself into a cat, and Louis would explode with satisfaction and happiness, and Niall would laugh at the boy's enthusiasm. 

Harry and Niall had been getting closer these two weeks, but the curly haired boy was still being a mystery to Niall, he knew the boy wasn't telling him something, but who was him to asks for explanations when he was the first one who was hiding him a big secret.

It was a day after school. Niall and Harry were outside their school waiting for Harry's mom to pick him up and Niall had offered himself to wait with him. They were talking and laughing when Harry's mom arrived in her car.  
"Mom this is Niall" Harry introduced him.  
"Hi Niall, I'm Anne, Harry's mom" The woman said. She seemed nice.  
"Hi Anne" Niall answered politely.  
"Why don't you come and join us for dinner?" She, Anne, suggested.  
"No!" Harry immediately answered, and Niall looked at him confused, and hurt.  
"Harry! Don't be so rude" Anne said.  
"Don't worry, I can't today anyway, my aunt is already waiting for me" Niall excused himself pretending that he didn't mind that Harry didn't want him to go to his house.  
"Then, what about tomorrow? Do you want to come?" She suggested again.  
Niall looked at Harry, waiting for some signal of approval. Harry just looked away from Niall's eyes, and that hurt Niall even more.  
"I don't want to bother you, I-" Niall tried to excuse himself.  
"Oh, don't be silly! From all the things that Harry says about you I'm sure you are a nice guy" She said  
"Mum!" Harry protested with his cheeks bright pink, and that made Niall smile, because Harry talked about him to his mum.  
"Well, will you come tomorrow, Niall?" Anne insisted. Niall looked again at Harry, who bit his lip while looking down. "I don't accept a no as an answer"  
"Then, yes, I guess" Niall chuckled.

***

And there he was, standing awkwardly at Harry's door, waiting for someone to open it. Finally the door opened to reveal Harry's mom.  
"Hi, Niall, I'm glad you came" She said smiling brightly as Niall entered the house.  
"Hi, thanks for inviting me" He said a bit awkwardly.  
"Harry it's upstairs, in his bedroom, second door to the left" She told him and Niall simply nodded and headed upstairs.  
When he arrived at the second door to the left, he knocked twice but nobody answered, so he opened the door. And there he was, Harry. He was sitting on his desk writing something.  
"Hey" Niall said, and Harry turn around.  
"What are you doing there?" Harry said, and Niall could tell the boy was hiding something.  
"Your mother invited me for dinner, don't you remember?" Niall asked confused and stepping closer.  
"Yeah, yeah, but she told me she would tell me when you arrived" Harry explained "Why don't we go downstairs?" He said getting up from his chair and walking to the door, but Niall knew better.  
"No," he said "what are you hiding?" He stepped closer to Harry's desk and he saw it. Everything was a mess, a lot of papers here and there. They were articles, drawings, maybe even Harry's writings. Niall read one of the papers "The witch-hunt started around the 14th century. Some people say all the witches died, but according to my investigations one of them lived, her name was Joan Marie Gallagher" There were more things written but Niall couldn't read anymore. His heart froze in that moment. Had Harry discovered about his family and his powers? Why had the boy so many articles and drawings about witches? This was too weird.  
"You must be thinking I'm a weirdo" Harry interrupted Niall thoughts. The boy sounded sad, and Niall didn't understand why. He slowly turned around and looked at Harry.  
"No, I don't" Niall answered. The only weirdo in there was him, not Harry.  
"Why?" Harry asked looking at Niall dead in the eyes.  
"Well, maybe you are, but we can be weird together" Niall joked, and Harry chuckled. "So… Witches?"  
"Yeah. Everyone thinks I'm crazy, everyone tells me they don't exist and blah blah blah, but what if they exist?" Harry told him.  
"I don't know…" Niall said, relieved that Harry hadn't discovered his secret.  
"That's why I didn't want you to come to my house," Harry started "all these days, you've been so nice to me and I really enjoyed spending time with you, I didn't want you to see this part of me I guess"  
At that point Niall's stomach was doing back-flips, and he really really wanted to kiss Harry.  
"Well, I think that's stupid, I don't care what things you like, you're my friend Harry, I won't judge you"  
Harry didn't say a thing, instead, he walk right up to Niall and hugged him tightly, and Niall hugged him back, closing his eyes enjoying the moment.

"Some researches say she is one of the only witched who survived to the witch-hunt" Harry explained to Niall, as he showed him a drawing of Joan Marie. Niall stayed silent. "She is so beautiful… She reminds me of you" Harry smiled.  
Niall looked at him, smiling too.  
"Really? Am I that feminine?" Niall joked.  
"No" Harry chuckled "I mean, look, she has your eyes, so breath-taking"  
Niall simply smiled looking down.

***

"He knows about Joan Marie" Niall told his aunt Elia once he got home.  
"But how?" She asked surprised.  
"I don't know, he knows a lot about witches and he has been investigating"  
"Does he knows that you are a witch?" Louis joined in the conversation.  
"A wizard" Niall corrected "And no, he doesn't know"  
"Are you going to tell him?" Louis questioned, and Niall stayed silent, because, honestly, he had thought about telling Harry, telling him he was a wizard and the he loved him, but maybe it would be a bit shocking.  
"No" Elia stated "Never in a million years Niall, you can't"  
"I know, I know I can't, but Elia," Niall said "You know I love him"  
"I know, and I know you can't change that, but you don't know what the boy feels. You'll have to wait"

***

It was only three days later, when Niall came home and all his world started falling into pieces.  
"Hey Elia, I'm home" Niall announced "I've been at Harry's, hope you don't mind, we've been laughing and he talked to me about his investigations. God, he is so cute" Niall rambled as he entered in the living room where his aunt was sitting with a cup of tea on his hands and a serious expression on his face. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
"Niall, you can't see him again" she said.  
"What?" Niall asked confused.  
"I don't want you to see Harry ever again"  
"B-but why?"  
"We can't trust him. Who knows if he is investigating about witches to start another witch-hunt?"  
"He isn't, I trust him!" Niall protested.  
"You barely know him"  
"I won't leave him"  
"You must leave him"  
"No!" Niall protested again almost crying.  
"Niall, they're investigating you, and him! He could get hurt, even killed. They could kill you too" Elia said losing his temper.  
"They, who?" Niall asked confused again.  
"The Great Committee of the Honorable Witches' Sabbath"  
"Who are they?"  
"They keep our world in peace, since the witch-hunt" Elia explained "They know you, and Harry"  
"But I love him" Niall said after a moment of silence.  
"I know" Elia said and hugged Niall who had started crying.

***

Next day at school wasn't much better, he tried to avoid Harry, even when the boy greeted him, Niall just ignored him, and he could feel the disappointing look on Harry's face, but it was the best for him. Niall only wanted to keep him safe. It was at lunch time when Louis realized something was going on.   
"Okay, are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?" Louis whispered to Niall so the others couldn't hear them.  
"Nothing's wrong" Niall answered looking down at his plate, his food still there as he wasn't very hungry.  
"Don't lie to me Horan. You've been ignoring Harry all day"  
"It's difficult" Niall simply said.  
"Okay, whatever, but you should talk to Harry"

***

"Niall, Niall wait" Harry called in the hallways of the school.  
"What?" Niall said.  
"What it's wrong with you? You've been ignoring me all day, why won't you talk to me?" Harry asked with tears on his eyes.  
"I, Harry I don't want to be friends anymore" Niall said, and it hurt more that he thought it would.  
"What? Why?" Harry questioned, and Niall had to look away or he would end up crying to "Is it because the witches things? I thought you were okay with it"  
"No, Harry, it isn't…"  
"I'll forget about it" Harry interrupted him "I'll leave it all, I promise, but please…" Harry begged almost crying. And that made it even worse, because Harry would leave it all for Niall, and Niall only wanted to say yes and runway with Harry, but it could be dangerous, they could get killed, and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt Harry, but he was hurting him now.  
"I'm sorry Harry, I'm really sorry" Niall said and leaved Harry standing there in the middle of the crowded hallway.

***

In the following two weeks he had received fifty six calls and eleven messages of Harry, but he ignored all of them, he had to. But he couldn't ignore the emptiness he felt on his chest, he couldn't ignore the burn in his eyes of the non-stop crying. He could ignore Harry, but he couldn't ignore the memory of him.

One day, Louis and him were lying in Niall's bed.  
"You don't usually use you magic, do you?" Louis asked.  
"I only use it when I need it, I'm not like my aunt" Niall answered.  
"Are you going to the dance?" Louis questioned.  
"What dance?"  
"There's a Halloween dance, or party or whatever you want to call it, in school" Louis explained "Haven't you heard?"  
"No, I haven't"  
"So, are you going then?"  
"I don't know, I don't like Halloween"  
"How's that? A witch that doesn't like Halloween?" Louis teased.  
"First of all and for a hundredth time, I'm not a witch, I'm a wizard" Niall corrected "And second, the thing that witches love Halloween night it's just a stereotype you stupid humans created about us"  
"So now I'm a stupid human" Louis laughed.  
"Yes"  
"Then you are a stupid witch"  
"Wizard!" Niall corrected again.  
"Whatever, are you taking Harry to the dance or not?" Louis asked.  
"Obviously no, why are you asking me that?"  
"You know Harry really likes you, right?" Louis said.  
"It doesn't matter if he likes me or not, I'm doing this for him"  
"Niall, I don't know what's happening because you don't want to tell me, but I think he needs an explanation"  
"I can't give him an explanation Louis, and you know it"   
"I don't know, you need to think about something but you can't lose him Niall, you will regret it".

Later that night Niall listened to all the voice mails Harry had left him just so he could hear his voice, but when Niall listened to the last one his heart melted.  
"Hey Niall, it's me, Harry, again. I've already lost the count of how many massages I left you but I need to tell you something: I'm in love with you. Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, but I do. So you can't do this to me, you can't stop talking to me like that. Please, when you hear this call me back, please" Harry begged almost crying. But Niall didn't call back, instead, he fell asleep crying and with the phone in his hands.

***

It had been three weeks since Niall stopped talking to Harry when everything changed.  
Niall was walking down the street from school to his house and it was starting to rain. Just a few steps away from his house he heard it.  
"Niall" He heard someone call from his back. He turned around to see Harry, his beautiful Harry, with his beautiful eyes and his beautiful curls staring to get wet from the rain.  
"Harry" Niall barely whispered "What are you doing here?" He asked a little bit louder.  
"I don't know if you've heard my messages" Harry said stepping closer "You never called"  
"Harry, don't-"  
"No, I just wanted to say it to you, face to face" Harry took a deep breath "I'm in love with you Niall Horan. And you have no right to just leave me like that, to stop talking to me like you did, because when I thought you maybe felt something about me you just go and-"  
"Harry, you don't understand…" Niall said.  
"I don't understand what, Niall?" Harry asked, and now he was in front of Niall, just a step away. "Why don't you explain it to me?"  
"You could get hurt" Niall said looking down.  
"I'm already hurt, I'm broken without you" Harry stated. And Niall's chest filled with warm when he look at Harry in the eyes. It was it, maybe they both would die, but who cares, without Harry he was already dead.  
"I'm not a normal person Harry"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I have powers"  
"What?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
"I'm a wizard" Niall finally said, and Harry stayed silent for a moment looking at Niall.  
"Yeah, a wizard, you're kidding right? You're saying that because I believe in witches, how can you do that? I thought you weren't like that"  
"No, Harry it's true" Niall cried.  
"Why are you acting like that to me? What did I do?" Harry asked crying too.  
"Harry, I swear it's true" Niall said holding Harry's hands so he wouldn't leave. "Remember the windows? When we first met. It was me, it was me because I was really nervous because I really liked you" Niall stopped for a moment an let Harry process the information.  
"But how…" Harry managed to say.  
"Let me show you" Niall said, and raised one hand, he caught a raindrop and it slowly became a snowflake. Harry watched Niall incredulously. Then the little snowflake burnt in a little flame and disappeared.  
"How did you do that?" Harry asked. Niall chuckled.  
"I already told you, I'm a wizard"  
"So wizards and witches do exist?"  
"Yeah, well, mostly witches, I'm the only wizard who exists as far as I know"  
"This is crazy" Harry said.  
"I know, and I'll understand if you want to leave now and don't talk to me ever again because-"  
"Niall stop talking" Niall looked at Harry, afraid he said something wrong, afraid Harry would really leave. But Harry smiled and slowly closed the distance between them kissing Niall tender and passionately at the same time. Sweet and sour, cold and warm. The kiss was as Niall imagined it would be and even better. He put one of his hands behind Harry's neck, keeping him close. Eventually they broke the kiss, but they stayed impossibly closer. Harry caressed Niall's cheek with his hand and then he rested his forehead on Niall's.  
Both of them smiling like fools, thinking it could be a begging or it could be an end.


End file.
